


[B'TX]约翰尼和乔治

by disciplesaga



Series: 钢铁之道 [9]
Category: B'T X
Genre: Gen, 原作向, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 有时候理想就是毒药，裹着绚丽多彩的外衣，诱使它的追随者心甘情愿地吞下，即便苦涩与疼痛游走全身也觉得甘之若饴。
Series: 钢铁之道 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820134





	[B'TX]约翰尼和乔治

**Author's Note:**

> 小人物杂记其二，被绑架至机械皇国后死在修罗地狱的某位科学家，世界机械博览会中在万人会场被罗斯玛丽毒死的某位科学家。

约翰尼·琼斯从小就是个皮孩子。

就像天下所有患有多动症的男孩一样，约翰尼对搞破坏具有非凡的天分，这集中体现于堆在他床铺底下的那些机器残骸上。

约翰尼从小就是一个狂热的机械爱好者。

他的父亲过早地教会他使用工具，这使得约翰尼还不会走路的时候就懂得用奶瓶砸开玩具电子狗，研究它金属的内脏，意图领悟它自如行动的奥妙。

在约翰尼的成长过程中，家中的大小电器均遭受了巨大而持久的磨难，墙上的鸡毛掸子早就卸下了清洁家具的本职，成为琼斯夫人管教孩子的法宝。

当鸡毛掸子再也打不穿他长茧的屁股刺激他的痛觉神经时，约翰尼已经能够熟练地安装回大部分被他拆掉的东西。

这其中他的父亲居功至伟。

琼斯先生是镇上一所高中的物理老师，未来席卷全球的战争阴云尚未侵袭这个美国西部的普通小镇，所以他不需要太过忧国忧民。

今天是周末，天气很好，早餐过后，琼斯先生端起咖啡抿了一口，琼斯夫人催促刚起床的约翰尼吃掉蛋黄。

于是琼斯先生转移到沙发上翻开今天的晨报。

政治板块依然是大人物们对美国主权不容侵犯、为神圣美利坚而战的大版面叫嚣，经济板块照旧是所谓的经济学家们对国家经济不靠谱的预测，和平主义者们对战争的抗议龟缩在角落，但至少还占了一点篇幅。

琼斯先生飞快地扫过这些报道，翻开娱乐版，某某影星拜访异国战区和难民合影的照片赫然端居正中央。

“切。”

琼斯先生用鼻音对这些装模作样表达不屑。

外边响起“嘟——嘟——”的汽车喇叭，约翰尼在琼斯夫人的瞪视下将蛋黄塞进嘴里然后夺门而出，将含在嘴里的蛋黄吐在路边的草丛里。

琼斯夫人在厨房里开始新一天的忙碌。琼斯先生翻到科技版，一架长得其丑无比的家政机器人在展台上搔首弄姿。

“亲爱的，上次那款家政机器人就要面市了，我们买一个吧。”

琼斯先生举着报纸走到厨房门口，琼斯夫人清理灶台的背影在他眼前晃来晃去，比年轻那会儿走形不了多少，但依然充满了诱惑力，她不应该把美好的时光埋没在无止尽的家务里。

琼斯夫人回头翻了一个白眼：“亲爱的，我可不想被一架机器抢走工作，而且你确定，它能在我们家完好地活过一周？”

约翰尼正好在这时候撞开家门，风一般冲上楼，怀里抱着一个大纸箱。

那是他通过电视购物买来的小型机器人，据说能够进行复杂对话，但实际上也不过是预置了更多的信息，并以关键词触发回复而已，与这样的机器人对话时常会出现牛头不对马嘴的现象，但约翰尼乐此不疲。最后，当他发现机器人不会再说出新鲜话的时候，他就会动手拆了它。

琼斯先生露出无奈的神色，机器几乎成了约翰尼幼小生命中唯一的热情，这令他担心约翰尼会成为第二个隔壁家的乔治，那孩子大约翰尼四岁，但对机械的爱让他几乎把自己也变成了机器人，约翰尼深受他的影响，琼斯先生目前正在考虑要不要适当地为他们的友情制造一点阻碍。

琼斯夫人忙完家务，出来为琼斯先生整了整衣领，然后对下楼拿饼干——谢天谢地，至少在贪嘴和挑食上他还像个孩子——的约翰尼喊道：“别折腾那些可怜的机器了，快点换衣服，我们去教堂。”

父子两不约而同地露出了“拒绝伪科学”的神情。

乔治·格林走出门扔垃圾。

隔壁琼斯一家正将车子倒出车库，被琼斯夫人抓住衣领的约翰尼艰难地转身对他做了一个鬼脸。

乔治像个刻板的中年人那样严肃地点头。

格林家是个混血家族，格林先生是半个德国人，格林夫人是英美混血，这样看来，乔治其实只有着四分之一的日耳曼民族血统，但他的模样令人觉得另外四分之三其实早就在他身体里长了出来。

他目送琼斯家的车子开上公路。

琼斯夫人是个坚定的天主教徒，每个周末都要拉着丈夫孩子去镇上的教堂做礼拜，雷打不动，所以今天约翰尼不会再到自己家里来了。

乔治有些失落地盖上垃圾桶，从邮箱里拿出几张广告单。

厚厚的广告单里夹着一个薄薄的信封，封面上写着：XX青少年科技协会。

就像看到了令人生厌的东西，乔治严肃的面容更加绷紧了一些。他拿着这些东西慢慢走回屋子里，散步回来的金毛犬在他脚边亲昵地蹭着，和他一同挤进门里。

格林夫人换好衣服走下楼，正在擦地板的家政机器人立刻清洁双手，然后为她递上帽子。

这架机器人正是几十分钟前琼斯夫妇讨论的那款“即将面世”的家政机器人，它拥有简单的智能，输入命令后能够自行根据任务作出行动。

但谁也不知道它正是由远在德国的格林先生开发的，格林家一向神神秘秘，保密措施做的堪比国家安全部。格林先生在这种机器人检验合格后立刻空运了一架到美国作为妻子的生日礼物，以弥补他一年没回家为独守空房的妻子造成的伤害。

格林夫人吻了吻乔治的额头，然后牵着金毛出门去参加社区主妇们的周末聚会。

机器人在女主人离开后停了一会儿，继续擦地板。

乔治冷漠而探究地看着它。

他想拆开这架机器人，手指蠢蠢欲动，但心里再次泛上一阵厌恶。他转身走上楼，将广告单浏览一遍，确定没有需要的之后就折好放进垃圾桶，然后用美工刀拆开了那个信封，里面露出几张美金。

这是他的奖金。

半年前他在格林夫人的要求下参加了这个机器人设计大赛，所有选手中他不是最年轻的，却是唯一没上过学的，格林夫人的学识水平和格林先生留在家里的书足以令他完成自学。

没上过学的乔治对机械有天生的理解力，他轻而易举地在这场机器人设计大赛中胜出，格林夫人总能给他找来最好的材料和工房。

有时候乔治会觉得自己其实也是一架机器人，只不过没有钢筋铁骨。他相信如果不是科技水平还不够，他的父亲应该很乐意把他的血肉替换成钢铁和燃料。

对机械的狂热刻在他们家族的血脉里。

乔治是个高智商的孩子，俗称“天才”的那类人。不同于琼斯家松散的家教和约翰尼自己的小打小闹，乔治成长于严谨的教学中，在他那身居全球顶尖科学家行列的父亲还没有受邀去德国之前，他是乔治唯一的老师。

而格林先生对孩子的期望就是让他变成第二个自己。

他成功了，至少看起来如此。乔治厌恶机械，却又热爱它们，厌恶是本能，热爱也已经成了本能，这让他时常处在自我矛盾的痛苦中，使得他本该青春洋溢的面庞充满了少年老成的沧桑。

书架上的小机器人开始报时并提示学习时间到了。

乔治隐忍地看了一眼这个自己设计的机器人，翻开书，并且很快进入了状态。

约翰尼·琼斯要上大学了。

他拎着简单的行礼站在车站里，拒绝了父母的送行，打算独自踏上追寻理想实现梦想的道路。

正午的车站空无一人，巴士还要半小时才会到，约翰尼激动的心情让他完全不在意这点小小的等待，尽管他其实可以在附近的公园里小坐一会儿，但他现在就像一个愣头愣脑的傻瓜。

站牌上趴着一只半大不大的虎纹猫咪，一人一猫对视着，随后约翰尼扯着脸皮做出鬼脸并“汪汪”咆哮了两声。这是他向乔治家的金毛学来的，不过就算是那只金毛也没办法再叫得这么生动，它已经老了。

那只猫咪懒懒地看了这个愚蠢的人类一眼，跳下站牌慢悠悠地走进路边的树丛，约翰尼一直看着它摇来摇去的尾巴，觉得分外新奇有趣。

换做平时，他绝没有浪费时间去逗一只猫，他的生活中充满了各种东西，但它们唯一的共同点就是都不具有生命。

约翰尼没有像琼斯先生担心的那样变成第二个乔治，当他的年龄再大了一些之后，他开朗了许多，像大部分美利坚青春期少年一样学会了逃课打架谈恋爱，去年暑假他还只身去德国柏林自助游，在柏林教书的乔治接待了他，并且推荐他进入乔治任教的大学读书。

这些年来约翰尼唯一不变的就是对机械的热情。

不，应该说是狂热。

他白天上学，晚上自学，为了不闭门造车他源源不断地订购杂志和书籍，以获取最新的科技咨询。他经常在全国各地跑来跑去，有时候只是为了去看一眼新上市的机器人——他对机械的热情在乔治的影响下几乎全部集中在智能机器人上。

乔治去德国后就将格林先生留下的书以及他自己的书和笔记全都送给了约翰尼，包括他平时制造机器的工房。约翰尼毫不客气地接收了它们，在短短几年里迅速成长起来。

如今他已经在小镇上远近闻名，发明的东西广泛应用于各家各户，甚至被一些大公司看上希望能够聘请他。

但琼斯先生出手制止了，他不想自己的孩子太快走上成功的道路，所以必须为他发热的脑袋降降温。

那之后约翰尼收敛了许多，不再为一点丁点成就而沾沾自喜。求知探索的道路上不是只有他一人，前方还有许多背影，在柏林的时候他曾见过一个叫做高宫钢太郎的日本人，他是乔治的校友，但比乔治出名得多，他的头脑他的学术他的研究都足以跻身世界领先行列。

约翰尼发现高宫钢太郎和自己差不多年龄并且还是一个亚洲人的时无比震惊，他甚至觉得无地自容，因为有人用和他差不多的时间走了比他长数倍的路。他曾将乔治作为攀登的山峰，但和这个高宫钢太郎比起来，乔治简直就是一个小土丘。

他不甘心，又无法抑制追随这个人的冲动，所以他不顾父母的反对毅然选择了留学，只有全然陌生的环境才能给予他突破。

琼斯夫妇比任何人都明白约翰尼的想法，他们看着他一步一步地走到现在，欣慰又担忧，当儿子真正要张开翅膀飞到远方时，他们感到恐惧。

有时候理想就是毒药，裹着绚丽多彩的外衣，诱使它的追随者心甘情愿地吞下，即便苦涩与疼痛游走全身也觉得甘之若饴。

琼斯夫妇在远处陪伴，直到约翰尼走上大巴，他在关门前回头对他们露出笑容，在阳光下晕出了斑斓的色彩。那是琼斯夫妇最后一次亲眼看见儿子的笑容，往后他们只能通过视讯电话交流。

直到有一天，约翰尼高兴地说他的理想即将实现，马上就能荣归故里，他们为他的回归整整准备了六个月，但约翰尼却再无音讯。

他失踪了。

约翰尼的去向，大概只有乔治知道。

乔治在约翰尼初中时就和格林夫人一起移居了德国，他留下全部的书和笔记给约翰尼，就像父亲为自己留下这一切，他希望约翰尼自由选择人生的同时又期盼着他能够成长。

德国严格的移民限制对格林先生来说只是小事一桩，毕竟他是整个国家乃至科学界的宝贝。

定居之后，乔治学了一年的德语，然后进入柏林的一所大学就读，那所大学素以塑造真正的精英闻名，乔治能入学显然和格林先生的安排脱不开关系。

上了大学之后，格林先生的管教放松了一些，好像到了这时候他才意识到自己还是一个人类，自己的儿子也是一个人类，他不能脱离人类的特性离群索居。

起初乔治很不习惯校园的集体生活，以前他只有约翰尼一个朋友，别的孩子都不愿意和他这样整天埋头读书、满心里只有机器的怪孩子作伴，他会令他们产生压力，所以和高智商相对，乔治的情商水平令人担忧。

好不容易适应了校园生活，乔治却猛然发现自己面临毕业，校门之外广阔的世界再次令他恐惧不已，他只好顶着父母责难的眼光申请留校任教。

没有人能永远将科学的发展完全把握在手，几年间陆续又出现了许多了不起的科学家，格林先生慢慢退了下来，他只好把期望全部寄托在乔治身上。

但他立刻就发现乔治心里盘算的就是要让他失望。

那天格林先生走出研究院想放松一下，这对他来说十分少见，所以乔治并没有预料到。

当时他正与女朋友手挽手在河边散步，她的女朋友是一个英国人，一头金发灿烂得就像缀满了钻石。

他们相识在学院举办的晚会上，她跌倒，他接住，双目对视，大脑皮层迅速分泌出化学物质，造就了这出俗得要命的一见钟情的戏码。

他们迅速走到一起，快得谁都没有反应过来。全学院最呆板的教授居然摘走了文学系教职人员中的明珠，丘比特的箭一定射错了方向，他的情敌全都无法接受自己被这样一个不解风情的男人打败。

乔治确实不是一个浪漫的男人，但他的爱人却足够聪慧，总能看到他在举手投足之间隐藏的爱意。

这份爱意居然连格林先生都看出来了。

其实多年来乔治一直不明白母亲为什么会看上父亲这样的科学狂人，他自始至终都认为父亲没有人类的感情，尽管父亲每年都会送母亲生日礼物。

但他不知道，在看到他低头为爱人整理鬓角碎发的那一刻，格林先生突然回想起数十年前的自己。

所以乔治结婚的打算没有受到意料中的阻拦，婚礼上格林先生第一次露出慈祥的表情，那一瞬间他才发现父亲其实已经老了。

父与子终于达成和解，格林先生不再逼迫乔治成为了不起的科学家，而乔治也在那之后突然发现了自己对科学的热爱。

乔治第三次收到来自琼斯夫妇的电话，他们再一次要求乔治将约翰尼在柏林的生活巨细靡遗地告诉他们，约翰尼已经失踪许久，他们快要疯了。

面对这样一对绝望的父母，乔治再也无法继续任何自以为善意的隐瞒。

一年前，约翰尼成为乔治的学生，他的到来令乔治感到欣喜，他们一起长大，继而又走上同样的道路。

和他不同，约翰尼真心对机械怀抱理想，并且很快找到了动力和目标——高宫钢太郎，一个来自日本的少年，自他来了以后，整个学院就一半阳光一半阴云，但都压得人喘不过气来，因为每个人都面临着一个巨大的成长飞快的威胁。

乔治很庆幸自己不必再去拼命追赶这样一个人，那会令人崩溃，而约翰尼就在面临崩溃时遇到了他这辈子最不该遇到的人。

那是来自另一个世界的邀请，包括约翰尼和乔治在内，很多科研人员都收到了同样的信。他们自称世间唯一的真神，远远走在世界科技最前端，乔治为此不屑，却仍是为他们透露出的冰山一角所折服。

那足以令任何醉心于此的人心甘情愿地点头，约翰尼就是其中之一，他几乎是迫不及待地接收了对方的邀请。而乔治则拒绝了，因为他的妻子刚刚怀孕，他抽不开身。

出乎意料的是，他的父亲也拒绝了这个邀请。

事实证明他们是对的，这些人再也没有回来过。

约翰尼去到那个叫做机械皇国的地方，为皇国尖端科技产生的震惊还未平复就被巨大的恐惧侵袭，透过钢化玻璃他们惊恐地看着里头的怪物，他们被要求对这个怪物做出解析，心中期盼的远大前程突然就变成了生死两难的问题。

他们弄不清这个叫做拉法尔的怪物到底是不是一种生物，机械皇国的人说它是最了不起的机械，可在约翰尼眼里拉法尔拥有生命，能够进食、进化，甚至拥有细胞，它怎么可能不是生物？

理所当然地，没有人能够完成这项任务，他们被投入修罗地狱，从科学家变成了苦力，曾经引以为豪的学识连机械皇国的脚跟都够不上，在这里妄称科学家只会引人发笑。

约翰尼敲击着坚硬的岩石，怨恨并后悔着。乔治曾经劝过他不要接受邀请，但他被冲昏了头脑，不顾一切地来到这里，甚至未曾想起他的父母，心里只有如何做一番大事业好回去打败那个高宫钢太郎。

他的虚荣害死了他。现在他疯狂地想念他的父母，他们为他操碎心了，而他已经再没有机会回报，父母出现皱纹的脸每天都在他的眼前晃动，他知道自己撑不住了。

不断地有人死去，时间变得毫无意义，修罗地狱不分白天与黑夜，他只能数着自己的心跳。

直到有一天心跳声消失了，狱守的鞭子抽在背上也毫无感觉。

他跌倒在地，再也没有爬起来。

琼斯夫妇得知约翰尼可能被绑架时崩溃了，过了这么久还音讯全无那几乎就等同于噩耗。

乔治抱着妻女，心里止不住地后怕。

一年之后，乔治代替格林先生参加在中国北京举办的世界机械博览会，同行的还有高宫钢太郎，他是整个会议的主角。

乔治在机场恋恋不舍地亲吻妻子和女儿。女儿刚学会说话，乔治听到她叫“爸爸”时整颗心都化了，恨不能立刻退掉机票携妻带女回家，但尚存的理智替他打消了这个念头。

博览会很热闹，会议还没开始，乔治在会场外闲逛，高宫钢太郎先行一步与弟弟会和。

乔治看着周围跑来跑去的机械狗，心里盘算着回去要做一只更好的给女儿。

他的人来了这里，心却忘记带来了。

直到不远处传来惊呼，打破了他对家庭的想念。他跑过去，看到高宫钢太郎被一个少年护在身后，地上满是鲜血与碎零件。

一颗面目全非的头颅进入他的视野，仅仅是一瞥就让他的胃部开始翻腾，他转开头，心里涌出巨大的恐惧。这些明显不是当代科技的东西让他想起了当时令多名科学家有去无回的邀请。

他怀着忐忑和不安走进会场，从怀中掏出安放着家人合照的吊坠轻轻摩挲着，心里慢慢安定了下来。

高宫钢太郎在讲台上说的东西一下子变得很遥远，他满心里只有妻子的笑容和女儿的细语，他该把那声“爸爸”录下来当做手机铃声。

不知何处传来香甜的味道，他好像回到了他们身边。

他俯视着自己的家，餐桌上摆放着早餐，妻子在面包上抹上厚厚的奶油，女儿将果酱涂得满脸都是，母亲牵着狗出门散步，父亲摘下眼镜靠在椅子上小憩。

这是他的家，他所爱的人，他该回家了。


End file.
